Let Us Cling Together
by Sevrian Kharr
Summary: Galgastan took his father, so he joined the resistance. Slowly but surely he will see the world is not as black and white as he had hoped it to be. In the end, will he become another of the puppeteers, playing with people's lives, or does he break the cycle? Denam/? OC/Catiua Other pairings undecided.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tactics Ogre or any other game referenced in this fanfic.

Chapter I: The Journey Begins

 **"Shouting"**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Chants/Skills/Monster Speech**

"...would you have our aid?" He heard a voice as he approached the old church, where he and his three friends bunkered. The unknown voice gave him pause, and his hold on the spear he wielded tightened. Slow steps took him to the door, and as he placed his hand upon it, five men, accompanied by Vyce, stepped out of the building. Seeing Vyce speaking to these men as though they were acquaintances caused him to lower his weapon, although he did not guard it just yet.

"Vyce?" He asked, and the black haired boy turned his attention his way, a smile slowly coming to his lips. "Ah, Sevrian! Just the man I wished to see. Meet sir Lanselot Hamilton of Xenobia" Vyce spoke, his tone light, which caused Sevrian to raise a curious eyebrow, as the boy was usually the foul-humored among them "and his companions. They will aid us in releasing the Duke from the Galgastani." He couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped his lips then. Of course that would be the cause for so good a mood from his friend. "And what says Catiua?" Was his immediate question, and the smile disappeared from the other's face almost as fast. "Speaking of them…what is keeping them?" The boy mumbled, and turned to reenter the church, only this time, with Sevrian on his heels.

"…Promise you'll never leave your sister." He heard her say as they entered, causing both to look their way. He sent Catiua a smile as his eyes met hers, and then turned his attention to Denam, his best friend. "I wouldn't worry, Catiua. Denam scarce says it, but he would die before he did such a thing." The young man offered him a nod at his words, before Vyce made his presence known. "Come, Denam." He said simply, causing the brown haired boy to pause, looking at his hands for a moment, before he seemingly nodded to himself, and left, leaving Vyce with Sevrian and Catiua.

Vyce ignored the older male for a moment, focusing his attention upon the female of their group. "You can't coddle him forever. He is a child no longer." His tone was harsh as he spoke, but Catiua simply stared him down. "Do not talk to me of my brother, Vyce" she began, and he knew she would be fine against Vyce, so he walked out to look for Denam and the so called knights of Xenobia.

* * *

They were travelling toward Almorica, to free the Duke. Catiua had decided to stay by Denam's side and as always, wherever she went, Sevrian was at her side. Lanselot spoke to them about each of their specialization; Denam spoke of his skill with swords and his desire to use Light Magics much like his sister did. Vyce had spoken of his skill fighting with his fists, using gauntlets with claws extending from the back to fight. Catiua told of her dislike of battle, and that she focused on Light Spells, healing her friend's wounds whenever she could.

Then the question was destined toward him, and Sevrian told of his skill with spears and how he had managed to learn Divine magics from Catiua, given that he was a Rune Fencer. Lanselot spoke of ways he could use each of them in battle, stating that Sevrian should keep to the back lines, in case any opponents were able to get past them, he was to defend their Sibyl, the only dedicated healer the party had. Both Denam and Vyce were to be on the front lines, given Denam had a good defensive point in his shield, and Vyce because of his weapon of choice.

The remainder their journey was spent with Lanselot giving the four tips on how to run a knighthood; or a band of mercenaries, even; speaking of supplies, keeping everyone's armor up to date, he spoke about taming beasts in case it was in their interest to do so. The man shared a reasonable amount of knowledge, even though he received nothing in return for it, save the gratitude of at least two of the foursome. Sevrian, having worked as a mercenary for some time in order to supply the others with weapons and armor; in the case of the two boys; and food, knew of some of what was spoken, but even then he managed to learn new things, thanks to the Holy Knight's words and thorough explanations. It was dark when the company stopped to rest, with Lanselot assigning tasks to every male in the group; Catiua had volunteered to cook whatever was caught, as she had developed into a good cook, given her companions were dreadful in the art.

As they ate, Catiua went to sit next to Sevrian, who sat separated from everyone, looking at the sky. "Do you believe their cause?" She asked simply, taking his attention off the immensity of the sky and to her face, which showed a concerned frown. "Freeing Walister?" He asked in return, causing the girl to nod mutely. "I believe one's hero is another's monster. How many lives will have to be taken in order for Walister to be truly free? How many children will be left without a father, or in some cases, completely parentless?" His attention had gone back to the sky as he spoke, thinking of what had happened to her city not that long ago, as well as what had happened to his own home back in Galgastan, before he was found and raised by Denam's father. "That is why I fight for no leader. I simply fight to protect that which is most precious to me." He looked at her as he finished, causing the female to look downward, somewhat embarrassed. "And here I am, dragging you into my brother's problems…" she whispered, and he laughed in return. "You needn't worry about that, Catiua. I admire your devotion to your family, always have. I promise I'll protect him as well for as long as I breathe." He knew that between the two, she would be utterly devastated if her brother died.

The night dragged on, and he didn't sleep. He wanted to keep watch over her, to ensure nothing happened to her in such a vulnerable state. He looked down for a moment, watching as she slept peacefully, her head resting upon his lap as he caressed her scalp, messing a little with her hair as well. He turned his attention to the fire, resting right in the middle of their camp, and the guard keeping watch, Gildas. He had learned a bit about each of them as they spoke. He knew, for instance that this Gildas was something of a scoundrel. He had a love for alcohol and women, but the big question was if it surpassed the man's loyalty to this Lanselot character. Interestingly enough he learned this from the person closest to him, a Wilyn…Wirlyn or some such. He didn't trust the man, but apparently there was no better man to fight beside in the field.

He noticed the man coming in his direction, sitting beside him. "What can you tell me of this Duke of yours? Think he has the purse to match the title, neh?" The man spoke in a gruff voice, and Sevrian observed him as he leaned back and watched the skies. Neither man spoke for some time and it seemed to Gildas that he wouldn't speak, and was about to leave, when his reply finally came. "Quite likely he does. Imprisoned he may be, but Duke Ronwey is ever the resourceful man, so your pay is all but guaranteed, sir Gildas." He adjusted his body so he could face the man without disturbing Catiua. "Say…suppose the Duke sees fit to lengthen your contract, what do you figure your answer will be in such case?" He watched as the knight pondered his question, scratching his bearded chin. "Huh…I believe Lanselot would consider heavily on taking the offer. He is not the type to watch quietly as others suffer." Sevrian nodded at the words, and leaned back, looking up at the stars. "What of you? Would you take a position in the resistance if offered?" He heard the question, and without hesitation answered, knowing in his heart what his answer would be to such an offer. "No. I do not fight for Walister, or to see one sovereign overthrow another. I fight for Catiua, simple as that." He could tell the man nodded to his answer from the rattling of armor he heard coming from his direction, and they left it at that, Gildas returning to his post, and he deciding to catch some shut-eye before dawn.

* * *

After a few more hours of march the following morning, they stood in front of the gates of Almorica, which was guarded by a unit composed of an older man, a couple of witches, a priestess and some soldiers. "You're the rebels what been hiding out in Golyat. Here to save the Duke, is it? There's two thousand Goth on that one's head, boys! Half the purse to him what brings him down!" As he finished, the older male swung his weapon, although Sevrian wondered if only for show.

The battle raged on, with the Xenobian group taking to the front as the four Walister stayed to the back, picking off any stragglers that happened to survive the onslaught. As they approached the gates, the leader of the guards spoke once more. "One whisper of Ronwey's execution and out you come, bold as you please. A rat can smell a trap but not our rebels, eh?" His tone was mocking, and he could see the words angered Vyce, scowl settling upon his visage. "High time we were rid of you lot." The man finished, the mocking tone turned into a growl as he spoke. Sevrian deflected the arrow that was making its way to Catiua, before he returned fire with one of his spells. "A trap. And we walked right into it." He heard Catiua's voice, and didn't need to look at her to know there was a frown on her face. "Trap or no, we fight or we die! I've never let a Galgastani get the better of me, and I don't mean to start today!"

Sevrian had to smirk at the younger man's words, as he would always have him beat whenever he trained them but instead of answering Vyce, his reply was for Catiua's words. "You needn't worry, Catiua" he spoke softly so only she would hear his words "Sir Lanselot and his companions suspected such a thing, that is why they offered to help. It is as you say, dear" he grinned softly, as he knew that although she enjoyed it, she refrained from such displays of affection in public; her duty to her brother came first, of course; "when you find a suitable tool for a job, use it." He was about to continue, but the next moment it was Denam who spoke. "Focus, Vyce! Our first duty is to save the Duke!" He had to chuckle at that _Ah, Denam, the ever dutiful boy_ he thought. He would need to lecture those two on proper focus after this was over, as it was rather unfitting for warriors to be found bickering amidst a battle. They were lucky the enemy didn't capitalize on their distracted states as they argued.

"Don't lecture me on duty! Your only duty is to stay alive!" Was the reply, and again, Sevrian had to survey the battlefield, intent on finding out exactly why the enemy hadn't made a move to reach the bickering duo. His answer came in the form of Sir Lanselot, who was doing a wonderful job of being a wall for the enemies to break themselves on. Not one enemy had been able to run past him, the man's sword always finding its target, and amazingly enough, slicing through armor and flesh without difficulties. "You should not speak to Denam so! He was only trying to help!" He could tell the way Vyce addressed her brother bothered her, so he decided to intervene as well. "Save that anger for the enemy Vyce!" He shouted, and although it served for both young men, he was sure Vyce could use the reminder every now and then, he was a good kid, but often time he let his resentment get the best of him.

The battle raged on, Lanselot and his men cutting down many enemies as they made their way toward the defenders' leader. Denam and Vyce had seen their share of action as well, as reinforcements had arrived from the sides, behind the offensive line Lanselot had created with his men, and the two had been tasked with disposing of those enemies. Catiua and Sevrian had stayed to the back lines, he supporting the front lines with many spells; silencing the enemy witches and clerics, or boosting his allies' speed; and she focused on healing the wounds of their newfound allies. It wasn't long before they had slain the last of the defenders.

"Looks like our luck…has turned…" were his last words, as he fell to the ground, face down. Sevrian spared a moment to kneel beside the fallen, offering a silent prayer that they find peace everlasting, wherever they were, before he got up and turned to Denam and his friends, seeing they were back at their little argument. "Are you all right, Denam? You shouldn't let Vyce get to you." Catiua spoke to her brother, her tone kind as her face showed concern for the young man. He heard the sigh that escaped the man's lips as he approached them, standing beside Catiua. "I'm fine sister…let us focus on freeing the Duke." He replied simply, and this time it was Sevrian who frowned, ever since Vyce got Denam to share his view of the war, the boy had been distancing himself from Catiua, and that did not sit well with him, not at all.

"The way inside is clear. Stay on guard." Spoke Lanselot, and Sevrian turned his attention to the five men from New Xenobia. He still very much doubted their story, but he'd decided to forego judgement as they **were** helping with the liberation of the Duke, something that seemed to be rather important to both Denam and Vyce. "Leave the heavy lifting to us, Denam. Cover our flank – that's all we ask." This time it was the Hawkman, Canopus, who spoke and he found it to be a rather fitting request, as their group; sans himself, as he worked years on end as a mercenary for the sake of keeping them well supplied; hadn't the experience in warfare the former knights possessed. The five Xenobian walked into the castle first, followed closely by Denam and Vyce, and lastly went Catiua and Sevrian, talking quietly to each other as they crossed the threshold.

* * *

They came upon the next wave of defenders. This time the man that lead the defense wore a full armor, and held himself differently as well, which probably meant they dealt with a nobleman. He could hear the totality of the man's speech, despite being rather far; mostly due to the fact that other than the man's voice there was no noise inside the halls; "Hmph. A fine time for this, with Master Nybeth away…Listen well. We face the rogues who slew Bapal and his men. Underestimate them and share Bapal's fate! Give these rebel swine a taste of Galgastani steel! Almorica shall never fall!" Sevrian had focused on a few points in that speech. One was this Nybeth character, who was apparently lord of Almorica but was away during their little incursion; a favorable coincidence; and the second being the name of the man who'd died giving his all to defend said castle, Bapal. Sure, they had scavenged the bodies for anything they could use after the battle was done, but he wanted to show proper respect to the man, and would bury the man and his followers a little ways from Almorica after this was finished.

The battle began, and Lanselot and his men advanced upon their lines, Canopus aiming for the back lines of the enemy, felling one of the witches rather quickly. It wasn't long before the defense captain took notice of the fact they were not Walister. "Interlopers! Why do you meddle in our affairs? Our struggle with the Walister goes back generations – it's no concern of yours. Or do you seek to claim valeria, as Lodis does? I will have your answer!" Truth be told, so would Sevrian, but he wisely kept quiet about his concerns, as it would only gain Denam's disapproval to do so. It was Lanselot who answered, as he pulled his sword from the gut of a warrior who'd tried pass him to get to the back lines, specifically, to Catiua. "We are men without a country. We have lent them our swords because it suits us to do so." As he finished speaking, Canopus, who'd let another arrow loose, stopped momentarily and turned toward the man. "And we're looking for mercenary work, as it happens. Not hiring, by any chances?" He spoke light-heartedly, as though such conversations were to be had amidst the chaos of the battlefield.

"And Worry you'll leave for a bigger purse? We don't need outsiders to do our killing." Was his answer, and Canopus turned to Lanselot "he makes a good point. Let's rescue this Duke, collect our reward and be done with it." He spoke, and the captain seemed angered by that answer, the grip on his blade tightening. "A craven who would choose lucre over loyalty deserves only one reward!" And he attacked them with renewed vigor, giving even the likes of Lanselot some trouble. The others on his group were otherwise engaged in battle with the defenders, sans Canopus, who would fly one way and another, loosing arrows upon the backlines, keeping the healers focused on recovering the support of the defense. "To speak such things as they fight…" Catiua's voice showed how angered she was by the conversation held between the Xenobians and the Galgastani captain. "Worry not, Catiua. It was never their intention to serve Galgastan. The interaction had the desired effect." He said, noticing that in his angered state, the defense captain had allowed himself to become surrounded by the Xenobian forces. "I still don't trust their story, but 'tis clear they mean to side with Walister." He finished, deflecting yet another arrow, before he began incanting an attack spell, meant for the last of the archers remaining.

The battle had come to a close. Only the captain remained, and as he advanced upon Lanselot, the Holy Knight dodged his strike, taking a step to the side as the downward slash passed harmlessly through the air, and thrust his sword into the man's gut, piercing armor and flesh alike with ease. The captain looked him defiantly in the eyes, even as blood began seeping from his mouth. "My life…for Galgastan." He said, and as Lanselot drew his blade back, the man fell forward, the light of life leaving his eyes before he even touched the floor. "A proud knight to the last" Sevrian was the one to speak as he kneeled beside the man, giving him a silent prayer "The Great Father watch over you, captain." He said finally, getting up from his position and walking to stand once more next to Catiua. "And thus we become the monsters we mean to overthrow…" he whispered, with only Catiua hearing his words as he turned from the sight of corpses, to look for the Duke and be done with this little adventure.

The Duke was rather easy to find, with the man confined to his own quarters. Soon after the remaining forces of the resistance appeared, having fought off the Galgastani forces in the garrison, preventing reinforcements to arrive for Almorica's defenders, this in turn facilitated their job exponentially. Now they sat with Duke Ronwey at his conference table, him at the head, the Xenobian knights to his left and Denam, Catiua and Vyce to his right; Sevrian hadn't sat, preferring to stay standing in case they were surprised in any way during the meeting; "The taste of freedom is sweet. You have my thanks. Sweeter still that Walister youths came to my aid. Denam was it?" The Duke turned his attention to the trio, and Denam nodded at the man "Doubtless you and your friends are a gift from the Great Father Himself. The Walister boon is great and our future bright!" The words filled the young man with pride, he could see that rather clearly, and it saddened him somewhat. Would that Denam was not as gullible as he once was.

"We are not alone in our loyalty. Upon word of your grace's release, many Walister have left their haunts and hideaways for Almorica." Denam spoke with conviction and an undertone of devotion like the many captains he'd worked with in his mercenary days, and he was proud of how the young man had grown; only wishing that the newfound **power** not go to his head, lest he lose it like many before him. The Duke nodded at his words, passing a hand through his beard as he slowly turned his attention to the Xenobians. "And there is still time before the Galgastani come to remedy my freedom, though not long, I fear. We must regroup." At this he gave a slight pause, allowing his words to sink in before he continued. "Now I must ask if the tale our guests have told is, indeed, the truth."

Lanselot, upon hearing the Duke's words, offered a nod in reply. It was to be expected such behavior when it came to outsiders, mostly due to the Dark Knights Loslorien. "Upon my sword, it is. We are outcasts from our land." He vowed, his eyes upon the Duke's, to show that he had no reason to fear such interaction. He watched for a moment as the Duke contemplated his words, eyes still upon him, before the man offered a chuckle, shaking his head. "I do not doubt your sword." He answered, and Lanselot knew there was more to come, it wasn't quite that easy, to convince a lord when it came to honesty. "It is the whiskers of your companion that give me pause. I hear a diviner matching his description was ever at the side of King Tristan when your New Xenobia came into being two years past." The Duke's eyes left his own, travelling to Warren's, and as he spoke he seemed to measure the Star Seer. "And that you, Sir Lanselot, were captain of the Holy Knights. Is the saint King so brazen as to cast out the very men who placed him upon the throne?" The Duke's eyes were still upon Warren as he spoke, and he decided to allow the Star Seer to be the one to answer the man's concerns.

"I, too, have heard tell of this diviner, but I am not he." Warren said, and Sevrian eyed the man curiously for a moment. He didn't hold any conversations with the older man, but seeing him interact with the Duke, Sevrian had the feeling the old man was, at the very least, of the nobility with the way he carried himself and the manner in which he spoke. "Lodis plagues us with the Dark Knights Loslorien. How do we know you are not some new menace visited upon Valeria? If New Xenobia does not seek to usurp, I would have your proof." The Duke spoke once more, and this insistence felt wrong in a way. If the story was to be believed, they were mercenaries, and as such would work for any paying lord. And given how he'd seen them fight, he would offer them service and the chance to prove their story, not an interrogation on possible deeds. Catiua, apparently shared his view, and decided to speak up in defense of the knights. "Your grace, these Holy Knights risked their own lives to win your freedom."

He offered her a smile; not that she'd see it, given that she had her back to him; and a moment later he looked at Lanselot, who had nodded her way, in thanks for the support. "A man can claim knighthood only when he serves a worthy lord. It is for such a man that we seek." He spoke with conviction, and even Sevrian could say he was convinced of the man's honesty at that point. He turned his attention to the Duke, who was regarding the Xenobians with a critical eye still, but it only lasted a moment, as he smiled at the gathered soldiers and responded. "I have your word then, and its proof shall be in your deeds. You sought a reward – you shall have it, and employment besides. I would have you train our Walister loyals as guards and soldiers here in Almorica." Lanselot and his band nodded, already leaving the table "As you wish" said Lanselot, and he and his companions left, Denam, Vyce, Catiua and he remaining behind with the Duke.

"Now, Denam." The Duke began anew, his attention once more on the leader of their foursome. "Your father was an abuna in Golyat, was he not?" Denam nodded, confirming the Duke's words "I met him myself, once. A wise man, Abuna Prancet. What happened in Golyat was…a tragedy." The Duke spoke slowly, as though trying to weigh their reaction before he uttered every word. The result seemed to be the expected one, as Catiua spoke up, emotion driving her tongue. "Please, your grace. You must avenge our father – no – all the people of Golyat." Her voice was calm, but he knew better, Catiua was anything but calm at that moment, the memory of the attack that took her father's life and nearly took his own quite clear in her mind.

He placed a hand upon her shoulder, as to calm her mind. And it seemed to have worked somewhat, as she readjusted her sitting, and looked down for a moment, composing her thought most likely. "Yet the enemy before us is Galgastan. They must come first. And for that, I will need knights. Knights…such as yourselves. Will you join my table at Almorica?" The question set off an alarm in Sevrian's mind, and he was about to answer the Duke; politely decline the offer as it were; when Vyce's enthusiasm outclassed his brain…again. "Us? Knights!?" The young man spoke incredulously, and the Duke turned his attention to him for the moment, having apparently found what he searched for. "As young heroes of Walister, you will serve as a shining example to your clansmen. I would have you become knights under my direct service." With every word it became clearer that Vyce was a lost cause. His dream; to vising vengeance upon Galgastan; was at arm's reach, of course he wouldn't deny it. "You will be the spear that strikes swift and true. Well, what say you?"

"O-of course. I mean, as you wish, your grace! I know Denam's with me on this." Vyce answered, and Sevrian sighed, knowing that, as always, Denam would not voice any objection he might have against him. That in turn meant that Catiua would be going along with them into this new employment, which of course, meant so would he. "Now, if you are to be a Knightly Order, you will require a name." The Duke spoke, and Denam stayed silent for some time, before he turned his attention to the Duke "how about…the Order of Roanoke?" The Duke gave him an approving look at that "the Order of Roanoke? Yes…" he seemed to think on it for a moment, before he turned once more to Denam. "A fine name. You'll go far, I'm certain." After that, the Duke resumed his speech. " I have much for you to do. Your first task takes you to the town of Krysaro, to the southwest. The captain of my knights, Leonar, has gone there in pursuit of the former overseer of this castle, a necromancer named Nybeth." The Duke allowed a moment for the information to sink in, before he continued. "Truth be told, he's having a harder time of it than was expected. You'll be going to Krysaro to aid him. Understood?" He gave a pause, looked at the four of them for a moment before he spoke up once more. "Before you leave, you'll want to fill your ranks with soldiers from Almorica and purchase such gear as you'll require." He gave them a moment to gather their thoughts, before he went on "I expect you have little in way of coin, so I'm giving you 30,000 Goth from the treasury. And…allow me to appoint a few of my own knights to serve under you. Leave as soon as you're ready."

Vyce stood up, excitement pouring off him "you can count on us, your grace. We won't let you down." He spoke, to which Denam simply nodded and so did he and Catiua. "Then may victory and glory await you, young heroes of Walister." They got up and left, both to meet these new knights they were to work with, and to prepare for the trip to Krysaro. As they existed the conference room, and walked to the hall of the castle, they met once more with Lanselot and his band, but this time they had an extra, a female. Sevrian turned his attention to the Holy Knight, who approached Denam. "You've led us to gainful employ after all. My thanks" Denam nodded at the man, offering a smile. "No, it is I who should thank you" was his reply, and Lanselot seemed to accept that, moving onto a new subject soon after. "So you're off to aid one of the Duke's men. I regret we cannot join you." He said, and offered his hand to the younger man "Above all else, stay alive. Win or lose, while there's life, there's hope." Denam took the offered limb, and as they shook hands he said "I'll try to remember that." Canopus, from his spot beside Gildas, turned to Denam, stating "Best not forget. The dead get no second chances."

Denam turned his attention to the winged man and nodded. "If death were our aim, there are swifter ways to go about it than soldiery." Both men heard Lanselot chuckle at the answer, his attention now turning from his comrade toward Denam. "True enough. Still, do not needlessly seek out danger. Enough will find you as it is." This time it was Denam who chuckled "of course" he said simply, and the men turned, leaving the hall once more. The female they had seen in their company walked closer. "You are the heroes of Golyat, are you not? I must thank you for saving his grace the Duke." She bowed her head minutely, a show of respect they were not accustomed to, and the four grew embarrassed over it. "Indeed, accept my thanks on behalf of us all." Denam, recovering a little faster from the embarrassment than his companions decided to get introductions out of the way. "And you are…?"

Sevrian was about to answer, as he knew of Dame Ravness from his time as a mercenary, but the lady beat him to it, introducing herself. "Ravness Loxaerion, a knight in service of the Duke." She said, and after a moment's pause, she continued "I would ride to Leonar's aid myself, but his grace has other need of me. I fear the task falls to you." Vyce, apparently taking some offence from the woman's words, decided to voice his opinion. "No need of fear, friend. We took back this castle, didn't we?" At this, Sevrian was unable to contain the sigh that escaped his lips, or the smack to the back of the younger man's head. "Vyce, we only **took back the castle** because the good Dame and her fellow knights drew off the garrison protecting it. If you learned anything from me, you should know to inform yourself, boy." He turned his attention from Vyce to Ravness, who seemed amused at the byplay. "Excuse my comrade, dame, for all his fighting prowess, he seems to lack a bit of common sense." The dame dismissed his apology, and a moment later Denam spoke once more. "If it were not for the sacrifice of others, we would be no Heroes of Golyat now." He spoke, his voice soft as though only that moment he comprehended how heroes were made.

"Make no mistake, I have high hopes for you." The dame stated, bringing the young Pavel out of his inner musings, his eyes turning toward the dame. "We must unite the people behind us if we are to put an end to this endless war. Word of your heroics emboldens them." Denam seemed to understand the purpose of giving them such titles and even the ranks they'd been granted. Create a hero people could relate to, have said hero show on the battlefield, win a battle or three and in the their minds the hero is made real. Vyce appeared to be unwilling to accept it, however "then you hold us up as heroes to serve some stratagem, is that it?" He spoke hotly, his eyes glaring into the lady's. She turned his way, unburdened by his glare "if you do not like it, give truth to the lie. Write your own fate on the battlefield." Having said that, the Dame turned to leave for the field once more, and as she descended the stairs to teach the gates of Almorica, Denam walked up "may fate smile on us both, Dame Ravness." He said, and the silver haired woman stopped, turning back to their little group.

She offered some insight on the funds they had been given by the Duke, leaving soon afterwards. Catiua, who was silent during the whole conversation, finally spoke up. "She thinks highly of herself. I pray we are not near when she falls from such height!" Sevrian chuckled at that but said nothing as the group walked out of the castle, stopping at the gardens to see that there was a group waiting for them…truthfully, the group awaited for Denam, but since the other three were together they presented themselves to all of them.

* * *

AN: Okay, new story '-' I know, I can't focus. You should be used to this by now .

Tactics Ogre, the latest in a long list of games I love and reacquired after years of playing an older version (In this case said older version being the SNES Tactics Ogre). I wanted to make a story on it, and as always, I wanted to have my OC in it, so there you have it. I'm going to get to his background later on, in flashbacks, as I feel if I told his story first it wouldn't be as interesting. I will follow canon up to the battle of Balmamusa, after that...well, I just hope you guys will be entertained .-. I will follow the timeline, however, so it won't be as confusing.

Now for the reason why I finished the chapter when I did. Ever hired a soldier and gave him your nickname or even your name? (I do xD) I'll let you guys create your own soldiers, but keep in mind that I'll have one of each starting class, much like Ronwey gives us in the game. Here's what I'll need to know:

Name; should be obvious why

Age; the OC won't be a major character, but I make them a support role in the story, so they will appear quite a bit, so knowing this helps

Gender; another obvious one

Class; There are a few overall, but let's go with the starting classes, yes? Warrior, Archer, Cleric, Wizard/Enchantress and Rune Fencer/Valkyrie

Race; Yes I know all the generics we get from Ronwey are humans, but this is the power of fanfiction, so I'll give some freedom. Any race that can wield equipments, like Lizarmen, Fairies, Lamias...

Abilities; Okay, you don't have to go into a detailed description of it, but tell me what your character is trained in (sword fighting, fists, axes...) and what other capabilities he has (diplomacy, bargaining...the good stuff)

Personality; again no need to go into a detailed description, but give me something to work with

Background; where does the character come from? Was he a mercenary at one point, was he always a soldier for Walister, does he have family waiting for him?

It may seem lazy of me to do this, but I thought this would be a good way to interact more with you guys, and to keep it interesting. I could always just name these guys the generic names I was given in the game, given them a random background that popped up in my head and whatnot, this sounded more fun.

If anyone's interested, PM me the profile and I'll choose one for each starting class. I will choose more as the story progresses (it is a war after all, and a small unit won't cut it)...OH, almost forgot! I will write the story as though someone's playing the game, but no character will know they are in a game (hence Roanoke for the name of the Order)

Hope you enjoy it (Although there isn't much difference between this chapter and the tutorial xD)

See ya o/


End file.
